The Amazing World of Eddy
by Teratophoneus
Summary: THIS IS MY REDO OF THE AMAZING WORLD OF EDDY rated T for some volicene


Eddy Takes Over

based on Ed Edd n Eddy And The Amazing world of Gumball created by Danny Antonucci and Ben Bocquelet

THE EDVD

It was a Monday Afteroon In Elmore Creek ,

Good Old,Eddy was watching tv and his mother Nicole Watterson was folding some colthes in a basket. during that day Carly tells Her Son to return a Dvd to the video store

Nicole Watterson : Eddy don`t forget to take that dvd back today or will get a fine

Eddy : can`t u do it your the one with the car

Nicole Watterson : I was`nt the only one who watch Apacheman vs Carnosaur 72 times

Eddy: Ahh But you rent it with your money.

Nicole Watterson : The Money that i have to earn to feed you kids!

Eddy: The kids you decided to have.

After hearing what her son said. Nicole makes a loud growl and she punchies the wall (just like when she had Gumball for a son Before Eddy replaced him)

Looking so scared Eddy tells his Angry Mother that he will Return the Dvd today

Eddy : Yep no problem mom I`ll take it Back!

After hearing his promise to take the Dvd back to the videostore Eddy`s mom gives out a big smile

Nicole Watterson : Oh very Kind of u honey and do`nt forget to take Ed with you, Bye Bye.

After talking to his mother Eddy leds out a Sign of Relief and goes to the kitchen to Tell Ed wheres the dvd

Eddy: Ed Have u seen that Dvd anywhere? I..ED YOU IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Ed: Just Using The Pizza Flipper Eddy.

Eddy: THATS NOT A PIZZA CUTTER THATS A DVD NOW GIVE ME THAT!

Eddy Grabs the Dvd from Ed and its all covered in chesse

Eddy: Oh Man you really have to be careful with theses things Lumpy!

Eddy grabs a sponge and wipes off the sticky chesse of the dvd.

Eddy : The Slightest scratch and its ruined ...FOREVER!

Suddenly Ed discovers that Eddy is using the wrong side of the sponge! And he sees allot of scratches on the dvd

Ed : Uhhh Eddy...

Eddy: STAY OUT OF IT ED!, i am sick and tired of your careless Brain wrecking everything Ed This disc utilizes Blu ray technology You have to treated it with respect!

Ed : Your using the wrong side of the sponge Eddy. And theres allot of linemarks on the Flipper.

As he heard what Ed Said. Eddy puts the sponge down And finds Allot of scratches on the back of the dvd.

Eddy:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

while he was screaming the dvd jumped out his hand and rolled down the sink and fell into the garabage dispoayal where it was ripped to shreds. After it was shered to pieces, Eddy was very angry at Ed beacuse of what he did to the dvd.

Eddy: WAIT A GO LUMEX! I WAS GOING TO RETURN THAT DVD TO THE VIDEOSTORE TODAY! BUT YOU HAVE TO BREAK IT!

Ed: Sorry Eddy

Eddy : Yeah Yeah... Now Shut up and Help me fix this Bonehead

When Eddy got all of the pieces of the broken Dvd Ed Grabs Out a Super Gluestick From His Pocket

Ed : I Got some Glue Eddy!

Eddy: Ed You found a brain!

Ed Gives The Gluestick to Eddy

Eddy: Let The Fixing Begin!

After a few mintues they manage to fix the dvd.

Ed: One Baget Hold the mayo!

Eddy: looks like were done lumpy!

Ed: Pass The Mustard

Eddy: Lets go to the VideoStore Before Something bad happens

Eddy Grabs the dvd and suddenly it falls apart because the glue was`nt Strong enough to hold the pieces.

Eddy:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!

Ed: Tell Mom What Happen And order up some consequences.

Eddy : Do`nt Be Stupid Ed Beside I Got a Much Better Idea

Later on, Ed and Eddy arrived at LaserVideo to Return The Movie Apacheman vs Carnosaur But Eddy and Ed Destroyed the dvd a few mintues ago . since they destroy it, Eddy (with the help of Ed) made a Cardboard Replica of the disc. and they actually turn it in

Eddy: There! You can Make any thing out of cardboard and No one will notice the difference

Ed: Like Butter toast!

Eddy: NAh You said that But i lost my shoes 3 weeks ago and no one noticed!

Ed looks at ground and he stairs at Eddy`s Cardboard shoes

Ed: Nice Shoes Eddy!

Eddy: Gee thanks ... Now Lets Go Home monobrow my favorite show is going to be on at any minute.

Ed: Already Cracked Eddy!

After Returing the "Dvd" Eddy was watching tv and he was searching thourgh the channels to see whats on. Then Suddenly Ed Goes Outside to Check The mail And He finds a Red envelope Inside the mailbox he grabs it and he discovers that its letter from LaserVideo! He runs Back into the House To warn Eddy!

Ed: EDDY!

Eddy: Yeah Ed

Ed: TROUBLE BAD BIG!

Eddy: Let Me Guess Another Stupid Letter From LaserVideo, Put it in with the others.

Ed: THIS ONE RED EDDY! IT MEANS URGENT!

Eddy: Wait...is it A Red Letter inside a Red Envelope?

Ed: Yep!

Eddy: Give me that!

Eddy Grabs The red letter from Ed, And opens it And he reads the letter

Eddy: Its says... WE HAVE TO PAY 25 DOLLARS FOR THE DVD!

Ed :WHAT DO WE DO EDDY! SHOULD WE TELL MOM AND DELIVER ONE BIG ORDER OF CONSEQUENCES!

Eddy: No No No No No...Just Give me a little time to think of something.

Ed: WAIT! my brain is working

Eddy: so what your plan monobrow

Meanwhile...

Eddy: It took u 2 days to think of this

Ed: Yep

Eddy: So How much Money we have.

Ed: 3 dollars?

Eddy: Great! 22 stinkin more and we can pay for the dvd! now pinch me we get more Cash, if it looks like im crying.

Ed: Ok Eddy!

As he heard what Eddy Said. Ed gave Eddy a painful Pinch And suddenly Was Bursting into Tears Beacuse of the painful pinch. as he was being pinch by his dimwitted brother some homeless guy was stairing at them and asked them a question

Homeless guy: The reason you guys are on the street is to pay a dvd fine.

Eddy: Yeah those losers at That Stupid Videostore are making us pay for a 25 dollar fine for a stupid dvd.

As Eddy was done talking. The Homeless guy decied to switch Ed and Eddy`s hat that is full of money and switchs it with his empty hat which has no money.

Eddy: HEY!

Eddy tries to reach for his hat that the homeless guy took form him and suddenly... the homeless guy gives out a loud dog like growl. which scared eddy a little bit. but he suddenly had an idea,

Ed begins to impersonate a boom box . and then Eddy reaches it again and does a arm movement that simlar how a rapper moves a disc up and down, suddenly the homeless guys growls begins to sound like rap music . as they doing their rap music A stranger walks ups and puts 4 dollars in Ed and Eddy`s money hat

Ed : HOORAY!

and suddenly the homeless guy steals theirs 4 dollars and he goes inside a supermarket .

Eddy: But?

Ed:That Meanie Stold Our Money Eddy!

Eddy:Homeless Pepole are Vultures They always steal your money so they can buy some stupid Scratch card.

After talking to Ed the Homless Guy Comes out of the store and he is screaming in victory

Homeless Guy: YAHOO! I WON! I spend your money on a scratch card and now im a millionare.

Eddy: Thats Great so uhh...GIVES US OUR MONEY BACK!

Homeless Guy: Oh ..Uh ..Sorry Guys I do`nt have any change.

As the Homeless Guy left Ed and Eddy Were Very upset Beacuse some Homeless Jerk Stold Their 4 Bucks.

Eddy: Great Just Great some Homeless Vulture stold our cash And we wo`nt be able to Pay for Stupid DVD!

After Hearing his Complant about Homeless Pepole. Ed Discovers that the Homeless Guy Left the

Hat That contain the 3 Dollars That He stold from Ed and Eddy

Ed : Hey Eddy!

Eddy: What is it Ed

Ed: The Homeless Left His Money Hat And it has our 3 Bucks !

Eddy: REALLY!

After Eddy`s Excitment Eddy Grabs the Hat And Takes Backs The 3 Dollars

That The Homeless Jerk Stolded From Them (And He Accidently Left the hat there and They already took the money that the Guy Stolded from Them)

Eddy : Come on Lumpy Lets go back to the house Before That Money Stealing Vulture Comes Back!

Ed: I Know Were Your Going With This Eddy!

Meanwhile They arrive at the House and Eddy walks up to the Door And Trys to Open it But its Stuck.

Eddy: You got be Kidding me This Stupid Thing is STUCK! Hey BurrHead Give Me a Hand

Ed : Ok Eddy

Ed Walks Back And Then Run Towards The Door And He Brakes The Door And...Thats means its Open. As Ed Grabs His Head Out of the Broken Door And He sees A Large Pile of Letters

Ed : Oh Eddy I Think We Have A Fanclub!

Eddy : What Fanclub? Were Not famous Yet Lumpy!...WHAT THE? were did all of these letters come form?

Ed: Maybe Mutant Bocquelet Aliens From The Planet Antonucci Have Send Us Letters So That Can Be Friends With Us!

Eddy: Let Me See That Ed

Ed: Okay Eddy

Ed Gives Eddy the Letter And Eddy Turns to the back of the Envelope And Its From...LASERVIDEO!

Eddy: ED YOU IDIOT! THESES LETTERS ARE FROM LASERVIDEO! WE GOT TO HIDE THESES BEFORE MOM COMES HOME!

Ed : LASERVIDEO! OH NO!...TROUBLE ! ...BAD !...BIG !

After Screaming like mad men. Ed and Eddy Hear The Phone Ringing and Eddy Picks up and answers it and guess who its?...HIS MOTHER!

Eddy: Hello!

Nicole Watterson : Honey are U and Ed in Trouble Because my Mother senses are tingling I can smell Trouble.

Eddy: TROUBLE! ..UhUhUhUhUhUh... NO! Me And Ed are Absolutey Fine Were Just...UhUhUhUhUh... WATCHING SOME TV! ... So No Trouble Here BYE!

Nicole Watterson : Are You Lying?

Eddy : HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!...No Of Course Of Not.

Nicole Watterson: Right Your Lying Im Coming Home Now.

After She Hunged up. Eddy Drop The Phone on the Ground And Began To Sweat in Fear Because his Mother Has the same Anger as a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Ed Walked Up To Eddy And asked his Sweating pal who was on the phone?

Ed : Whos on the Phone Eddy?

Eddy : Ed

Ed : Yes Eddy!

Eddy : Moms on Her Way Home...Now!

Ed: OH NO! That means...

Ed was about to finish when he stopped. Then Ed and Eddy started screaming and yelling and running around the house like terrified maniacs because Their in Deep Trouble! But Suddenly Eddy Got An Idea! So that Him and Ed Can Get out of this situation

Eddy: Hey Monobrow! I Got An Idea Lets Download a copy of Apacheman vs Carnosaur And Take It To The Videostore And Then Will Be out of This Situation.

Ed: Uhuhuhuh..Eddy Downloading causes Flu Virus.

Eddy: Gee Ed Are U Dumber Than a Rock?

Ed: Sure Am Eddy.

Eddy: Listen Burrhead ,Only Pepole Get The Flu Not Computers.

After Hearing speaking with Eddy Ed Got his Own Idea! His Plan Is To Make his Own Version Of The Movie That Him And Eddy were Supposed To Return.

Ed: BOING! I got an idea Eddy.

Eddy : Let me Guess Its a Stupid and Desperate and very Unlikely to get out of this mess ...and its very humiliating?

Ed : you bet your sweet bippy Eddy

Eddy: Ok...Lets go to Double-d`s House So We can Start Filming Lowbrow

Ed: Zip-a-dee doo dah Eddy!

Ed and Eddy Went to Edd`s house so they can film their own version of Apacheman vs Carnosaur... after 2 unlucky hours they finish it and they download it on dvd. But out of no where Their Mom arrives at the gets out of the car and to see whats going on. Suddenly she smells the scent of trouble which is coming for the mailbox. She opens it and a bunch of letters fall out and lands straight beneath her feet She Grabs one of the letters and grabs it and Rips it into pieces Because She is Very Very Angry

Nicole Watterson : I Knew it!..YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!

Inside the house Eddy puts the Dvd inside the Cover and Puts the dvd in pocket for safe Keeping. After Hearing His ran to Eddy Looking Scared and Terrified Because Their Mother is Home.

Ed: EDDY!

Eddy: What is it Ed?

Ed: MOMS HOME!

Eddy: DUH Ed We Heared her.

Ed : WHAT DO WE DO EDDY! WHAT DO WE DO!

Eddy: Hmmmmmmm... QUICK The Window!

Eddy Grabs Ed and Charges at the window like a battering ram. And They manage to Break The Window and They Fall on the Ground like a bunch of pepole falling from a airplane. After the fall Ed Got up and Grabs Eddy From The Ground

Ed : Are you Okay Eddy?

Eddy : Yeah I am allright Ed Now lets Flee Before Mom cataches us

Ed: Let Climb the Fences Eddy!

Eddy: Good Idea Ed!

Ed and Eddy walked towards the fence and Ed Grabed Eddy and put him on top of the fence

Eddy : Ok Lumpy Its my turn to pull u Up.

Ed: Im Am Cool Like a Cabbage Eddy!

As Eddy helped Ed Climb on Fence,The Door Suddenly Slams Open And Out Comes Their Angry Mother!

Nicole Watterson : WHAT DO YOU THIS TIME!

As Ed Reached the top of fence. He and Eddy see Their Mother And Began To Scream Their Eyeballs out.

Nicole Watterson : STOP RIGHT THERE!

She was Heading Towards them But Ed Thought of Something.

Ed : RUNAWAY!

As They Were Going Run They Forget that they were on top of a fence and they Fell into to The Next Yard.

Nicole Watterson : WERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!

As She Said While Jumping over the fence. Aftering Jumping the fence Shes Sees Ed and Eddy Running Away From Her

Nicole Watterson: DON`T YOU DARE RUNAWAY FROM YOUR MOTHER!

During the chase, Ed and Eddy makes some stuff trip over and this makes obstacles for Carly. Carly spins on the umbrella, skis on a wooden table, slides up to the air from a chair and finally lands her feet on to the ground

Eddy: jeez louise

Ed: Cool

Ed and Eddy found themselves running away from their Mother in the neighbor's backyard that has a pool. They jump on one of their neighbor's head and Their Mom does the same to someone else in the pool. Both of them landed on a trampoline and Nicole attempts

to land on them when they both move the trampoline and Nicole lands face flat. They both then come over to check on her

Eddy: Uhhhhh...Mom, are you okay?

Nicole Watterson : (Mubling)

Eddy: What Was that?

Nicole Watterson: YOU`RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!

Ed and Eddy: AHHHHHHHHHH!

Ed: RUNAWAY!

When Ed and Eddy goes over the fence, a Pugdog tries to get them. But it can't because it was chained. Both of them managed to get over the fence. When they left, Nicole went over the fence and the Pugdog notices her

Nicole Watterson: Ahhh!

Ed: OH NO!... MOM!

Eddy: Don't worry Lumpy, I'm sure she`ll be fine.

Ed: EDDY! That Eyeless Mutant is attacking our Birthgiver! We have to Tell Mom what happen and deliver one big order of consequenes!

Eddy: FINE! lets help her out. but if this happens again im going to rip your eyebrow into 2 pieces!

That is when everything went quiet

Eddy: Wait a mintue, why did everything just got so quiet?

Both of them wait for a reaction then suddenly, Their Mother came charging at them riding the Pugdog

Eddy: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!

Ed: TROUBLE! ...BAD!...Big!

Ed and Eddy began running away from Carly throughout the neighborhood

Carly McGee: Stop right now!

Ed: Ahhhhhhh!

Ed and Eddy avoided the dog's direction. This caused Carly and the dog to go through the rest of the fences at super speed until they both crash into a brick wall. After the chase ended, both of them go to the DVD store. When they arrive at the entrance of the store, they went inside to see Sheldon Eleking

Eddy: STOP THE PRESS!

Sheldon Eleking : Ah! The McGees! I hope you brought my money!

Eddy : Even Better Than that ... SHELDON!, we brought the real DVD!

Ed: To Eat!

Sheldon Eleking : I will check to make sure that this is the real thing. Last time, it was a piece of cardboard.

Sheldon opens the case to see the DVD. He grabs the DVD and places it in the DVD player. The movie begins playing after he pushes the play button

**Apacheman vs Carnosaur**

Edd (Double-d): OH NO! A T-rex is attacking the city

Eddy: WHAT DO!

Ed: Do`nt worry townspepole! For i am... APACHEMAN!

Edd and Eddy: Were Saved!

Ed Destorys a T-rex made out of cardboard

Ed: Thank goodness, I have save you two Citizens from That Large Lizard! Now, lets all go home and Eat Some Jawbreakers!

The next scene was the ending credits of the movie. After the credits, Sheldon stops the movie

Sheldon Eleking: This had better be a joke.

Eddy : OH COME ON! What gave it away?

Sheldon Eleking : Dude Its ten second long and the only people in the credits are you two and some person named Double-d.

Ed: We should get more people Eddy.

Eddy: WHAT! Then have them get all the credit.

Sheldon Eleking: I'm afraid I can't accept this. You need to give me the real DVD now!

Ed and Eddy: WE CAN`T!

Eddy begins crying and so does Ed

Ed and Eddy : WE USED THE DVD AS A PIZZA FLIPPER AND THEN WE USED THE WRONG SIDE OF THE SPONGE AND THEN WE THREW IT THE GARABAGE DISPOSAL! AND WE TRIED TO GLUE BACK TOGETHER! PLEASE DON`T TELL OUR MOM!

Carly McGee: I already know.

Ed and Eddy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Carly McGee: How much is the DVD Sheldon?

Sheldon Eleking: 25 dollars.

Carly McGee: What! You made me leave work and chase you through the neighborhood on a dog for 25 dollars!

Eddy: We couldn`t tell you Because we were...

Ed: Scared!

Carly McGee: Oh silly, there is nothing that will stop me from loving you. Come here.

Ed, and Eddy and their Mother embrace and then stop after that

Carly McGee: Now, let me pay for that.

Eddy: U See Lumpy, you should always tell the truth and face the consequences of your action every time you mess up like a lump on a log beging pull by a Bulldozer.

When Eddy said that, this causes Ed to punch him in the arm very hard

Eddy: OW! JUMPING GERONAMO WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR ?

Ed gives Eddy a Rasberry because he told Eddy that they Need to face the consequences for their actions... But Eddy never Said That to his Mom .

Carly McGee: Come on, lets go home you little trouble makers.

Sheldon Eleking: Just a minute! Theres also the lateness fee.

Carly McGee: Of course, how much is it?

Mr. Eleking types the amount of money on the cash register

Sheldon Eleking: Let me see, three months and three days late. That will be 700 dollars.

was shocked

Carly McGee: Ha ha ha. You see boys, sometimes you really need to face the consequences for your actions and sometimes you just... RUN!

All of them tries to escape from Sheldon Eleking to avoid the payment, but attempts to catch them

Sheldon Eleking: Hey! ..HEY!

Ed: Run Away...RUN AWAY!...RUN AWAY!

The scene then freezes with the 3 running from Sheldon Eleking by exiting through the door

THE END


End file.
